


50 Shades of Elijah

by anotherhinnyfan



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impact Play, M/F Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Some light bondage, Temperature Play, a lil size kink, degradation and praise kinks, elijah is a freaky son of a bitch, overstimulation and edging, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhinnyfan/pseuds/anotherhinnyfan
Summary: A list of 50 things that Elijah does/enjoys in the bedroom.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & You, Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	50 Shades of Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> all my personal opinions!  
> contains mentions of — f/m sex, breathplay, impact play, oral (m and f receiving), temperature play, light bondage, thigh riding, degradation kink, praise kink, mild size kink, overstimulation and edging. read at your own risk <3

  1. the first time you ever sleep with him, he’d kiss every inch of your body, slowly making his way up your warm skin while you whimper softly
  2. he has this sweet spot on his neck near his pulse; lick, suck and kiss him there and he will not stop moaning
  3. always asks you to undress him, at least his shirt, he just likes it better when you do it
  4. the man lives between your legs and will always tell you how good you taste, literally will not shut up about it; he’s addicted ( **“you taste divine, baby, i can never get enough”** )
  5. holds your thighs down in his iron grip so you can’t move while he’s eating you out, you just have to take what he’s giving you
  6. moans very loudly against your cunt so that you can feel the vibrations against it
  7. he loves it when you sit on his face, he will literally ask you to do it
  8. puts his fingers in your mouth to get them wet before he fingers you
  9. tbh, he does it for fun too
  10. one of his favorite ways to make you cum is to have two fingers inside you while he’s licking at your clit, and reach up with his free hand to grab a tit
  11. often gets so caught up in giving you your pleasure that he completely forgets about his own
  12. moans uncontrollably when you first take him into your mouth ( **“ _fuck,_ that feels so good”**)
  13. presses his forehead against your own, eyes shut tight while he rocks into you with slow, passionate thrusts
  14. would definitely slide his hand down your shorts while you were watching tv or something, playing with your clit and making you focus on the tv at the same time ( **“something distracting you, baby? come on, watch the show”** )
  15. he quite likes cockwarming too, it’s a nice way to feel closer to you while also serving as a devious punishment if you had been a little bratty earlier
  16. makes you ride his thigh when you’re horny and in the mood but he’s too busy reading a particularly interesting book
  17. obsessed with your nipples, he loves sucking on them and gently biting at them and definitely does it leisurely when the two of you are alone and not doing anything
  18. he definitely has a thing for nipple clamps—especially when you have them on and he tugs the chain a little bit, making you whine
  19. buys you expensive french lingerie—gorgeous lace and satins, only to rip it off your body; he’s just too impatient and you looked too tempting ( **“i’m sorry baby, i couldn’t resist—i promise i’ll buy you more”** )
  20. buys you more expensive french lingerie and at your behest, doesn’t tear it off—instead, he fucks you with it on
  21. he’d pin you against the wall, or any upright surface that could support your weights
  22. he also goes absolutely insane when he sees you with his shirt on and nothing underneath it, it’s a recipe for an instant hard-on
  23. would use one of his many ties to bind your wrists together
  24. he’d also use it to gag you if he needed you to be quiet
  25. calling you names is quite the turn-on for him, and for you ( **“do you like being fucked like a whore, baby?”** )
  26. he also likes to praise equally as much, though ( **“look at my pretty girl, doing so well for me”** )
  27. so, a lot of the time he’d praise you but also do it in that mockingly sweet tone ( **“you’re taking my cock so well, baby, you’re a good little slut, aren’t you?”** )
  28. he is into choking but would never spring it on you in the middle of sex—only if you had explicitly asked him to beforehand
  29. however, he loves it when _you_ choke _him_ when you’re riding him, he thinks it’s the hottest thing ever
  30. cages your body underneath his; its such a massive stroke to his ego, a nice reminder of how much bigger he is than you
  31. makes you watch the bulge in your stomach when he’s on top (i mean, we all know that he is Big) and says the dirtiest things ( **“look, baby. no one else can fuck you this good, hm?”** )
  32. caresses your face while he pounds you
  33. has definitely pulled an edward cullen and broken the headboard (more than once)
  34. holds both of your wrists together in one of his huge hands above your head, or behind you if he’s hitting it from behind
  35. runs his fingers through his sweaty hair when he’s fucking you from the back
  36. he’d pull on your hair a little too—not too much, just enough to make you arch your back
  37. would ask you to say his name, going harder each time until you’re screaming it
  38. yeah, he _will_ fuck you until you cry (but in the good way)
  39. would also slap your face (not too hard though) in case you got a little too space-y and zoned out
  40. he also loves to hear you talk dirty—he’ll make you repeat utter filth for him ( **“tell me baby, who do you belong to? who does this filthy whore belong to? that’s right, you’re all mine”** )
  41. a big fan of ice cubes; he’d hold it in his mouth and run it over your nipples, once it’s melted away, he’ll run his cold tongue over your warm throbbing clit (oh my god—)
  42. you can’t mark him properly bc he has supernatural healing, but he loves it when you scratch at him, he knows he’s making you feel good then
  43. definitely has a riding crop, very soft leather, and he knows how to use it
  44. also has a paddle for spanking, custom-made with his initials embossed in it, so that he can mark you as his
  45. has a very prominent Sir kink, he loves the power play
  46. edging? controlling your orgasms? yes
  47. overstimulation? making you cum multiple times? also yes
  48. (my personal opinion here but) he has a corruption kink, buried deep down. something about the idea of _ruining_ you completely, entices him in a way he wishes it didn’t
  49. Aftercare King™—gets you water, runs you a bath and helps you wash up, the works
  50. no matter whether he was making love to you or fucking your brains out, he always told you he loved you right after <3



**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! remember that kudos and comments would make my entire week <3 find me and come talk to me on tumblr @elijahs-wife :)


End file.
